Parabatai
by tsukarin
Summary: Inspired by Cassandra Jean's latest Heronstairs smut. "Will knew what everyone said about him, what they said about Jem. They said that he burned brighter, more fiercely than his parabatai who was a steady and unwavering flame. Of course he knew what they said, but where did they think that ability, that energy, that heat to burn so brightly came from?"


It was late when Will had gotten back to the Institute after running out to get more_yin fen_, so the whole building was still. He padded down the hall and stopped in front of Jem's door when he heard the faint melody of a violin. **It sounded like home.** Carefully, he opened the door and watched the silver-haired boy's form in the moonlight bending those strings to produce such a wonderfully melancholy tune. It wasn't until he gently closed the door did Jem turn around to return his gaze. Something was different about Jem tonight. He looked worried, almost afraid even.

"Will," he whispered, putting down his violin, "I thought— no, maybe I dreamed that you were hurt in getting that damned drug for me."

"I am alright, James. And even if I were not, that could never stop me from coming back to bring it to you," Will returned with all his honesty shining in his eyes.

"You were badly hurt, and I was not there to help you," Jem said as he moved to stand directly in front of Will. Tentatively, he reached out to lightly touch Will's coat as if to make certain he was real. Then, without warning, he threw himself at Will, successfully knocking both of them down. He stared intensely into those blue eyes, a shade he sure sure only Will would ever have, then brought his hand up to cup his dark-haired boy's face before lowering his own so that their lips could meet.

Stunned at his _parabatai's_ sudden actions, Will's eyes widened in surprise.

Will knew what everyone said about him, what they said about Jem. They said that he burned brighter, more fiercely than his _parabatai_ who was a steady and unwavering flame. Of course he knew what they said, but where did they think that ability, that energy, that **_heat _**to burn so brightly came from? It was Jem. For five years it had been Jem, and so it would always be. If not for Jem, he would have given up long ago. Without Jem, for what did he live? He would do anything his_parabatai_ asked of him, anything to give back what Jem had given him. This life in which he could not love or be loved without fearing what it would do to the other person was murder. But having his _parabatai_, his Jem, made everything bearable. Once, Will had forgotten about everything good in the world and could no longer see in color, but the day Jem came into his life, it all came back. This dying boy was more alive than he had been, and this boy somehow reawakened his dulled senses and even, perhaps, gave him hope. He could clearly see the shining silver in the boy's hair, which also matched his eyes, rather than the nondescript gray he had been seeing all this time until now. Jem had once told him that he was worth everything, but what his _parabatai_ did not understand was that he was worth more. Yes, books had been Will's friends and kept him from taking his own life, but it was Jem who reignited his flame when it had almost burnt out. Jem was the one who never let up, who was the oxygen and kindling that kept Will burning. **_So if William Herondale burned brightly, it was only because of James Carstairs._**

Will's widened eyes relaxed as they closed to melt into his _parabatai's_ kiss. His hand reached up to cover Jem's that was still cupping his cheek, while his free arm snaked around Jem to draw them closer. In that instant, the kind and gentle Jem that everyone thought they knew disappeared. Will knew better. His parabatai held him tighter and his kisses became something fierce, hungry, almost predatory. Jem's hands slid down the dark haired boy's neck and chest until they found his tie, which he fussed with until he could remove it and push open his _parabatai's_ shirt. Instinctively, Will gripped Jem's shoulder as the other boy placed his hand over Will's heart, and for a moment they only looked at each other, staring into one another's eyes.

"_Parabatai_," breathed Jem.

"Forever," Will said as he captured Jem's lips again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I originally posted this on my tumblr, so if you liked it please check it out over there!

tsukari dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
